Ni siquiera la muerte nos separa
by kawuaineko
Summary: -Karma...ha muerto.- esas simples palabras, tan pequeñas pero muy grandes en sentimientos, de dolor y tristeza... ********************************


Para: Karma akabane.

De: Nagisa shiota

Esas Palabras, que me digiste antes de morir...nunca las olvidare.

Ese recuerdo prevalese en mi mente, todos los dias atormentandome de no querer irse, ahora el dolor en uno de mis mayores acompañantes, despierto con el, paso el dia con el, y lo termino de la misma manera. Ese sentimiento de impotencia aun esta en mi, ese sentimiento de no haberte ayudado...me gustaria estar en tu lugar...Mientras tu siguieses vivo. Tambien siento una gran cantidad de culpa...¡Tu no debiste haberte sacrificado por mi!... las cosas serian mejor si tu estubieses conmigo.

Flashback:

Todo era normal, ambos regresabamos de la escuela, platicabamos en el camino entre risas y gestos de burla, me sentia tan comodo a tu lado, el estar a tu lado y pasar tiempo contigo era maravilloso, me sentia...feliz.

Se notaba a leguas que me habia enamorado de ti. Nunca me anime a decirtelo, porque sabia que nunca me corresponderias, yo no queria arruinar nuestra amistad. Recuerdo cuando hacias pequeñas bromas porque me sonrojaba, siempre bromeabas y eras tan despreocupado...No entiendo porque la vida aveces es tan injusta. Me arrebataron lo mas preciado que tenia en este mundo...A ti...

Si no hubiese sido por aquel conductor ebrio que manejaba las calles sin ningun cuidado, no ubiese pasado esto. El señor estaba apunto de atropellarme cuando ambos psabamos la calle directo a nuestras casas, pero tu me empujaste para impedirlo y aquien atropellaron, no fue a mi, si no a ti. El señor salio hullendo del lugar, las lagrimas caian por mis ojos como cascadas, habia sangre por todos lados del pavimento, desesperado corri hacia ti y trate de ayudarte.

-¡KARMA!..¡LEVANTATE, ABRE LOS OJOS KARMA!...¡KARMA!...- no sabia que hacer, yo ya habia entrado en panico, tenia las manos y la ropa llenas de sangre, yo trataba de despertarte, pero no funciono.

Fin del flashback:

Dias despues, despertaste. Ese dia me senti demaciado feliz, por fin volverias a estar conmigo...pero lo que yo no sabia, era que ese "despertar" duraria muy poco.

Flashback:

Ese dia, entre a tu cuarto en el hospital, me encontraba demaciado nervioso, feliz y ansioso por verte de nuevo despues de muchas semanas que estubiste en el hospital. Nervioso, abri la puerta y ahi te vi, estabas acostado en tu cama leyendo un libro, el solo ver tu rostro se me paro el corazon y la felicidad me invadio otra vez, el simple echo de verte otra vez me hiso sentir miles de emociones y sentimientos, tu fino rostro que en esos momentos se veia tan sereno hiso latir mi corazon, ese suave cabello rojiso que desde hace mucho tiempo quise acarisiar y tener entre mis manos, esos hermosos ojos color mercurio que al verlos miles de emociones recorren mi ser, tan profundos y lindos, haciendo que se me dificulte la tarea de no observarlos por largos ratos y terminar por perderme en ellos.

Sin dudarlo me tire a tus brazos abrasandote fuertemente y con todo mi ser, soltado cada una de mis emociones y sentimientos que en ese momento recorrian toda mi alma. Tu me viste con una sonrisa y correspondiste mi abrazo.

-Veo que alguien me extraño.- me dijiste con tu tipico tono de burla, ni siquiera en los peores momentos has dejado de ser quien eres y dejar esa personalidad a un lado, y eso era de la muchas cosas que amaba de ti, que siempre que ocurrian cosas malas, tu aun te mantenias sonriendo. En ese momento senti que mis mejillas ardian, y un leve sonrrojo se apodero de ellas.

-Si, te extrañe mucho, lo siento...fue mi culpa que te atropellaran, si tan solo ubiese sido mas cuidadoso.- le dije, no paso mucho tiempo y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

-No fue tu culpa, yo fui quien decidio protegerte y no dudaria en hacerlo las veces que sean necesarias...porque desde hace tiempo te deje de ver de la misma manera, me sentia diferente a tu lado y me hacia muy feliz tu sola presencia, eres muy especial para mi Nagisa, y aqui y ahora, te dire una sola cosa...Te amo.- esas palabras hicieron latir mi corazón como loco, un enorme sonrojo se apodero de mi cara y las palabras no me salian, al principio imagine que era una broma..pero al ver tu rostro...me demostro lo contrario.

-...K-Karma y-y-yo...- me interrumpiste.

-No es necesario que digas algo, yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero tenia que decirte esto.- cuando me dijiste eso estabas completamente equivocado.

-...¡No karma!, te equivocas...en realidad...En realidad yo...¡Yo tambien te amo!.- grite a todo pulmon lo que sentia en ese momento, ya no podia ocultarlo mas, si se lo tenia que decir, seria en ese momento. Pasaron los segundos y no ocurria nada. Derrepente senti una suave presion en mis labios...¡¿Karma me estaba besando?!. El beso era lento, suave y ligero, los labios de karma se movian con gran agilidad sobre los mios, una gran avalancha de emociones y sentimientos recorrio todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sus abios eran suaves y dulces. abri un poco mis labios y el aprovecho para meter su lengua...¿En que momento este beso paso de ser uno tierno a uno apasionado?...en ese momento ya nada me importaba, solo me consetraba en la danza que hacian nuestras lenguas. Al separarnos un pequeño hilillo de saliba conectaba nuestros labios, mi cara ardia demaciado.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.- me dijo con su tipica sonrisa gatuna.

En ese momento entro una enfermera, mi cara era la mismisima comparacion a la de un tomate por la peculiar pocision en la que karma y yo nos encontrabamos (kinakomochi: Nagisa estaba encima de las piernas de karma 7w7) Rapidamente me quite de sus piernas, la enfermera me pidio que saliera de la sala, ya que le harian una la ultima operacion a karma, en pocas palabras a karma aun le faltaba un poco para recuperarse del todo, el doctor me dijo que las probavilidades de que no sobreviviera eran demaciado bajas, asi que no habia de que preocuparse...Pero el no preocuparme...fue mi error.

Al siguiente dia yo fui al hospital para ver a karma, al llegar el doctor me dijo lo que nunca crei escuchar, una de las maquinas fallo en la operacion, el cuerpo de karma no lo resistio y murio.

Fin del flashback:

Eso fue como si un balde de agua fria golpeara mi cabeza, en ese momento todo se derrumbo para mi, justo cuando tu moriste, mi alma tambien lo hiso. En tu funeral las cosas se complicaron. El verte dentro de ese ataud fue un golpe fuerte para mi, un recuerdo que nunca se desvanesera de mi mente por mas que yo quiera. Abeses me pregunto...¿Porque la vida es tan cruel?...

Como desearia que en estos momentos tu estubieras a mi lado, con esa sonrisa que me ilumina el dia, siendo tu mi razon para vivir. Cuanto desearia tocarte, pero no puedo ya que tu no estas. Una vida imagine contigo, pero me di cuenta que eso nunca sucedera. Recuerdo tu mirada, tan profunda como el mar, tu ojos mercurio tan lindos que moria con solo observar. La luz de mis ojos...no era nadie mas que tu, pero esa luz desaparecio junto con mi corazon, daria lo que fuera para que estubieras aqui, y asi mi vida junto a tu poder vivir. Te amo karma, y nunca lo dejare de hacer, ya que tu eras mi todo, mi razon para vivir...

"Debo ser fuerte, me decia."

"Pero la vida no era como yo creia."

"A tu lado yo soñe estar."

"Pero solo una ilusion logre crear."

"Cuanto deseria tocarte."

"Pero tu cuerpo solo es un recuerdo imposible de salvar."

"Mi vida esta incompleta, le falta ese brillo que tu me dabas con solo caminar."

Y ahora estoy aqui...en frente de tu tumba escribiendo esta carta, que nunca imagine que seria para ti, ya que nunca imagine que tu te irias de mi lado...Te amo karma.

Pov Nagisa.

Deje la carta en frente de tu tumba, yo ya no podia seguir mi vida, si tu conmigo no la compartias. Ese amor que estoy sintiendo no se ira ni siquiera con la muerte. Ya que mi alma murio cuando la tuya lo hiso, cuantos recuerdos tube de ti, mi vida sin duda fue maravillosa, conoci a koro-sensei y a la clase 3-E...pero lo mejor...fue que te conoci a ti...

Con cautela saque un arma de mi vilsillo y apunte mi cabeza. Podia oir tu voz en mi cabeza diciendo que me detenga... pero no lo hare... ¿Y sabes por que?...Porque asi... "Ni siquiera la muerte nos separara"

POV normal.

Despues de eso se olleron tres disparon, y asi desaparecio el alma de nagisa shiota, un chico normal, pero con un corazon lleno de amor.

Hola mochis como estan! ¿Les gusto el one-shot?

Yo por poco lloro mientras lo escribia XD

Este one-shot se me ocurrio porque un dia andaba sad y pues...esto salio :v

Sere sincera, este fanfic principalmente iba a ser Nagikae, pero decidi hacerlo karmagisa, ya era hora ¿no creen? XD. Ya tenia que escribir algo de esta pareja que amo con toda mi alma. puse cada uno de mis sentimientos en cada palabra y espero que les haya gustado. Algun dia hare un karmagis lemon...Algun dia... 7w7

Si les gusto no olviden comentar y votar

¡Nos vemos mochis! :D


End file.
